


Smote

by MrProphet



Category: Demons (TV 2009), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 16:38:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10700913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrProphet/pseuds/MrProphet





	Smote

Luke hit the ground hard. He rolled with the impact, but sewer water seeped into his clothes. “Oh! Oh, I’m going to be smelling of that for a week.”

Galvin backed past him, letting off two quick shots at the demon; it kept coming, barely seeming to feel the pulse blasts. “Get up, Luke! Use that sword before this thing rips us a new one!”

“Erm…” Luke felt about in the water. “Yeah, the sword. I…”

The demon knocked Galvin against the tunnel wall. “Luke! The sword, damnit!”

The demon bent down and lifted the ancient Sword of Agrippa from the sewage.

“Found it,” Luke said.

“Nice work,” Galvin choked.

“So, shoot him!” Luke called.

“I can’t, I… dropped my gun.”

“Nice work.”

The demon chuckled low in its throat. “And they warned me to watch out for the mighty demon hunters. I am unim…”

A terrible roar filled the sewer tunnel. One moment the demon was standing before them, the next he had exploded into scraps of ectoplasm.

A small, shabby man stood behind the demon’s drifting remains, a smoking blunderbuss in his hands.

“Oh,” Galvin said. “It’s you.”

The man shook his head at Galvin in disgust. “Great southern pansy,” he muttered.


End file.
